


Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lactation, M/M, Milking, Omega Dean, Slavery, first time posting here i'm still trying to figure out what to put in tags wooops, the end is fluffy i don't know how that happened, there are non-con/dub-con situations but i guess slavery kind of implies that, uhm yeah there's probably more stuff that i forgot, underage (at least the first part of the fic is)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they take Dean he knows exactly what’s waiting for him, a miserable life where his only purpose is to make sure that the rich assholes in the city get their precious omega milk.  There is no way out of it. But maybe life has a special plan for the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this. It's horrible. I wrote this fic ages ago for a prompt (it's actually one of the first things I've ever written) and I thought might as well make it my first post here. I'll go hide under a rock now.

They took Dean when he was 12 years old and his breasts started growing, it was a common procedure and the same was done to all young male omegas who showed to ability to lactate; their milk and come were especially tasty and an expensive delicacy only the higher classes were able to afford. Some of the kids are sold immediately to private owners but most are brought to the farms where they’re kept in stalls like cows. They’re milked twice every day, either until they are too old to produce milk and are sent to a home for the last few years of their lives or until someone buys them at the auctions that take place every three months at the farms.

Dean is 16 now, currently hooked up to the milking machines that are working on him relentlessly. The rough tugs at his cock and nipples, the vibrator in his ass and the cold hands of the workers occasionally squeezing his balls are still uncomfortable even after all these years but there are also these tiny bursts of pleasure that Dean hates. He doesn’t want to enjoy this, being turned into a cow for some rich assholes but there’s not much he can do. Even if he managed to break out they’d catch him and bring him back. Omegas don’t really have any rights, it’s not allowed to simply kill them but that’s it.

The last few years have been filled with thoughts about getting out of this hellhole, with the hope someone would take Dean away from here. Dean is beautiful, a perfect omega and he knows it, just like he also knows that the only reason no one has bought him yet is that the owner of the farm refuses to put him up for auction. Dean has no idea why but after all this time he’s just accepted it, convinced he’ll spent the rest of his life at the farm, ready to be tossed away when he stops being valuable.

It all changes when the owner of the farm walks through the hallway where the omegas are kept with an unknown man by his side. That man must be rich as fuck to be able to get a personal tour, as if the expensive looking business suit he’s wearing wasn’t proof enough of that. The man stops just as they are passing Dean’s box to stare at the boy on the floor. “This one” are the first words out of his mouth. Apparently he’s British. Great.

Dean shifts uncomfortably when the owner just stares at the man and finally says “No”. That doesn’t stop the other though, he simply pulls out a checkbook and starts writing. Dean is getting nervous now. Is he really being sold? He doesn’t know how he feels about that; sure, he wants to get away from the farm but this other man is giving him the creeps. Not that he can do anything anyway. “Mr. Crowley, please….” The owner starts but is cut off when Crowley – wow, the name doesn’t make him any less creepy – shoves the check into his hands.

The look on the men’s faces says everything – Dean will have a new ‘home’ very soon and a few days later he finds himself bound, gagged and blindfolded in a crate. When he arrives at his destination someone opens the box he’s in and even without seeing anything Dean knows Crowley is staring at him. “Hello boy.”

As it turned out, Crowley didn’t want Dean for himself, the man was owner and manager of a place called “Sweetest Hell”. If Dean heard the man calling himself ‘King of Hell’ one more time he would rip his throat out. “Sweetest Hell” is your average exclusive club for the rich but with the small addition that omegas like Dean are walking around, offering everyone delicious milk straight from the source.

It’s not that bad, Dean has to admit it. Sure, it’s not freedom and they are technically still nothing more than slaves but they have nice rooms where they can sleep and a common room to spend the time they aren’t working in the club. That they are all naked doesn’t bother anyone, they’re used to it and this life is certainly better than the one the farms offer. Not only do they have comfortable beds here and relatively good food, there’s also the issue that Dean’s nipples are extremely sensitive and he’d take them being sucked by actual people over the horrible milking machines at the farm every day. Their shifts usually last until the omegas are out of milk which never takes long because most guests are very eager to get their hands and lips on the men.

The ‘uniforms’ consist of a collar with the name of the club, various kinds of restraints to keep the omegas’ hands behind their backs, and incredibly tight leather pants that clearly show the outline of the cock cages they have to wear. Orgasms are allowed once a week and the collected come is sold in the club.

In the quiet moments before he goes to sleep or between shifts Dean sometimes catches himself thinking about his family, wondering what they are doing now. He remembers his mother and little brother crying when the men took him away, John holding them both in his arms while a part of their family was ripped from them. Dean always stops that train of thought, he knows it will only bring him pain, it’s not like he’ll see his family ever again.

~

He has been working at Crowley’s place for almost 5 years now, putting on the leather pants and letting his hands be tied behind his back is routine. The assistant opens the door for him that leads into the club. Heads turn, and Dean finds himself in the middle of a small gathering of people almost instantly. Not surprising, since most guests prefer to drink from omegas that just started their shift; they are still ‘fresh’ as Crowley likes to call it.

The people manage to form a line in front of Dean, a very hot guy and his equally hot girlfriend are the first who will get a taste of Dean’s milk that evening. They both start sucking on his nipples immediately, massaging his breasts and Dean gets lost in the sensation, barely noticing when two others take their place. He only snaps out of it when his tits are left alone and no new hands come up to run over them. The people who stood around him earlier are gone but Dean knows there’s some milk left. It’s still early so he asks for permission to take a break.

When Dean walks into the room almost an hour later he sees them immediately; a group of people everyone in the club is staring at, all formally dressed in suits and none of them seem to enjoy their stay. Out of nowhere Tracy comes up next to him, Dean knows her very well because she spends almost every night at the club and she’s a nice girl, even takes her time to talk to the omegas she drinks from instead of just using them.

“They’re the Novaks. They own practically the whole city and from what I heard you better not cross them. I think they’re here about some kind of deal with Crowley though I have no idea why the whole family is here or why they’re hanging out in the club. It’s not like they look particularly interested.”  She smiles at Dean and leaves before he can even mutter a “thanks”. When Dean looks closer at the group he can see that pretty much all of them look disgusted by their surroundings but there is one who looks just plain bored and out of place.

Suddenly all except this last one get up and spread out, but apparently just to inspect the club, not because they actually want to be a part of the activities. Dean looks to the sofa where the man with the dark hair is still sitting. He’s attractive, that much is clear, and Dean feels drawn to him but he still in’t sure how he actually ends up standing next to that guy.

The man looks up – damn, those are some pretty blue eyes – and tilts his head questioningly. Dean mentally kicks himself; come on Dean, say something, you don’t have much to lose. “Hey, do you maybe want some milk?” The other guy stays silent and just continues staring, it probably would be more uncomfortable if he wasn’t so damn hot. “Uhm, you know, me and the others are here to serve the milk and if you want you can just-“

“I know why you are here” the man cuts in (oh god, that voice) “And I’m sure you are very good at what you are doing and that your milk is delicious but I’ve never….” He trails off and now it’s Dean’s turn to stare. Can it really be?

“What, you never drank omega milk right from the source?”

“No, I haven’t, I never had occasion and I wasn’t particularly interested.”

“Well, first time for everything, right? I mean…if you want to.”

“That’s a nice offer but I don’t even know your name.”

That brings Dean to a halt. People never ask for names unless they come here a lot, most just want their milk and leave again, they probably don’t even really see the omegas as human. “Uhm, my name is Dean.”

“Dean….yes it fits you. I’m Castiel. But if you want you can call me Cas. Now that this is out of the way, I think you offered me something so I might as well try, right?” 

Dean stands in front of Castiel who’s still on the sofa and is then pulled into the other man’s lap so they are sitting face to face. Castiel’s hands run up and down his sides, thumbs lightly brush his nipples, making Dean shiver. One look is all the warning Dean gets before Castiel start sucking on one nipple, one hand coming up to pinch and tug the other. Dean refuses to believe the man has never done this before, he’s perfect, he doesn’t suck too lightly or too hard and the way Cas plays with the nipple not claimed by his mouth feels simply amazing. Dean throws his head back and groans, already too far gone for words; he knows he would come just from this were it not for the cock cage holding him back.

After what could have been hours or just minutes Cas pulls off and leans back against the sofa, hands settling on Dean’s waist.

“Well, that was enjoyable.”

Dean can only stare at the other man while his brain is trying to start working again.

“Or maybe I should say that I have no idea why I didn’t try this sooner, fresh omega milk really is wonderful. The drinking part is also a lot more fun, especially when the milk comes from someone like you.” The smug grin that appears on Cas’ face makes Dean smile. “Thank you very much.”

Cas brings a hand up to the back of Dean’s neck, pulling the other man down into a long kiss, his other hand stroking every part of Dean’s body it can reach, playing with the restraints that hold Dean’s arms behind his back. Dean is lying almost fully on top of Castiel but neither of them seem to mind, they continue kissing for several long minutes until Cas gently pulls away. 

“So…do you have to go somewhere or do we still have some time?”

Dean considers his options. Technically his shift is over, he’s been out in the club long enough and Cas has practically sucked him dry so it would be easy to just leave and call it a night. But when Dean looks down into blue eyes he decides he wants to spend as much time as possible with the other man. Dean already knows he’s in trouble, he shouldn’t get attached to customers, that’s a rule he set for himself because doing so would only hurt him in the long run but somehow Cas has gotten under his skin in the short time they’ve been together.

“I have as much time as you want me to have.”

 “Good.”

And with that they go back to kissing. Dean is happy, here with Cas arms around him he feels safe and loved – which he shouldn’t because Cas is just another customer dammit. The illusion is shattered when someone behind them clears their throat. Dean turns his head to see who is interrupting and is greeted with an icy glare from one of the other Novaks. “Hello brother, I see you’re having a good time.”

“Michael.”

All the warmth is gone from Cas’ voice and he fixes Michael with an equally icy look. “Our negotiations with Crowley were successful, it’s time for us to leave this…. _establishment._ ” Castiel drops the deadly glare and gives a resigned sigh. “Very well.”

With that he pushes Dean to his feet and gets up himself, standing next to the older Novak. He looks up one more time, meeting Dean’s eyes and gives a sad smile. Then he turns around and follows his brother out of the club, leaving Dean who refuses to let his tears fall staring at the closed entrance door. This is the reason he doesn’t get close to the customers.

Dean can barely get out of bed the next day, he hasn’t slept after the events of last night and the sight of Michael Novak walking into the club around midday doesn’t do anything to lighten his mood. Apparently he’s here to finish the deal so Dean tries to ignore him; remembering anything from last night would just bring more pain. An hour later he’s sitting in the common room watching cartoons on the TV when two men come in and drag him towards Crowley’s office. This can’t be good.

Inside he’s greeted with the sight of Michael, Crowley and four more bulky guys. “I got news for you, Squirrel, you’re going to a new place.” Dean can practically feel the blood drain from his face. Michael isn’t going to buy him, is he? Oh god, please no. He doesn’t have the time to protest though because the men are already putting restraints on him, gagging and blindfolding him. Then he’s dragged around again until they place him in a box similar to the one that was used years ago to bring him from the farm to the club. Dean can feel the box move but he has no idea where he’s going so he figures he has plenty of time to resign himself to the fact that he’ll be a slave at Michael’s house soon.

He doesn’t know how long it takes to get to his destination and he isn’t sure if he should feel relief or dread when the box is finally opened. Dean flinches when a hand comes to unbuckle the gag and blindfold but he doesn’t fight, he’s aware it would be useless. What he does is refuse to open his eyes, if there is one thing he can’t deal with right now it’s Michael’s face looking down at him.

The fingertips gently placed under his chin surprise him and when a rough gravelly voice whispers his name his eyes fly open. And then Dean stops breathing altogether because right in front of him is no other than Castiel himself, still with his stupid blue eyes and the beautiful smile. “I hope the journey wasn’t too stressful for you, come on let’s get these restraints off you and then you get a nice warm bath.” Dean probably looks dumbfounded right now, surely he is dreaming? He can’t be here with Cas, his life just does not work like that. “I can see what you’re thinking Dean, and yes, this is real, now will you come join me or not?” The man in question nods, letting Cas grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

The tub is already filled with hot water and both Cas and Dean sit down in it, Cas pulls Dean back against him, arms around his waist. Cas rests his forehead against the omega’s neck and before Dean can even think about which question to ask first Cas starts speaking.

“Judging by your surprised look when you saw me I assume no one told you about what happened. In short, my family made an important deal with Crowley and Crowley promised to give them one of his omegas - as a present so to speak. The thing is that most of my brothers aren’t actually interested in having their own omega, they either don’t like the milk or prefer buying it in one of those horrible shops. And then there is Gabriel who is fighting against the enslavement of omegas, he says it’s cruel and shouldn’t be tolerated so he obviously didn’t want you either. I actually agree with him but I figured it would be better for you stay with me instead of giving you to someone who would probably treat you badly. Also I wanted to see you again. You don’t mind, do you?”

And wow, that’s quite possibly the most ridiculous question Dean has ever heard so he just turns around and kisses Castiel which promptly turns into a make out session. Dean can feel Cas’ hard cock against his thigh and it’s only then that he realizes he’s still wearing the cock cage from the club. Cas just smiles sheepishly.

“They forgot to give us the key, but it’s already on its way here, think we can wait another 30 minutes?” and here the smile turns into a smug grin “I really want to suck your cock and watch you come.” All Dean can do in response is let out a frustrated groan, flopping down against Cas chest. Cas just chuckles and wraps his arms tighter around the other man. Yep, Dean is really looking forward to living with Castiel.

 

* * *

 

**Five months later**

Today is Dean’s birthday and he has no idea what to expect. He has been living with Cas for five months but sometimes he still can’t believe that this is real. He gets to live in a huge house, he gets nice clothes and while omegas aren’t allowed to work he is happy to stay at home, cook and do all the other chores around the house. It’s really not a big deal considering that he has a partner he truly loves and who also loves him back and treats him like an equal. And did he mention the sex? Yeah, that’s also great and he probably will never get enough of it.

Cas has become an expert in getting Dean to come untouched just from having his nipples played with and riding Cas dick has quickly become one of Dean’s favorite activities. Another new and interesting thing in Dean’s new life is his relationship with Cas’ brother Gabriel. When Cas had first invited him for dinner he had refused and not answered any of Cas’ calls for a whole week. That hadn’t been very surprising seeing how much Gabriel hated slavery and his brother now had his own omega at home.

Eventually – and after much persuasion from Castiel – he agreed to drop by one evening; Dean assumed it was to argue with Castiel about the whole situation and he was proven right not even two minutes after Gabriel had entered the house. Dean managed to calm Gabriel down – apparently the older man didn’t want to argue with an omega – so they could eat dinner in silence and before Gabriel could start speaking again Dean launched into a whole explanation about how he wants to live with Cas and that Gabriel shouldn’t be so hard on his brother because Castiel is still on his side but he really did Dean a favor by taking him in instead of selling him to someone else. Gabriel’s only reaction was to slump back in his seat with a muttered “yeah”.

After that first evening Gabriel came by more often, talking to Dean and Cas about his organization and their plans to stop slavery, asking the two for opinions and suggestions. Dean and Gabriel formed a very close friendship over time and Dean is very grateful for all the work Gabriel does. So all things considered, with the new friendship and his new domestic life Dean is very happy.

Still, what would happen on his birthday is a mystery to him. The last time he actually celebrated this day was back when he still lived with his family, after that no one had cared about unimportant shit like an omega’s birthday. Dean doesn’t know if Cas has something planned (does he even remember the date?) and while waking up alone is nothing new to him since Cas gets up ridiculously early Dean is still a little sad to find the space beside himself empty on the morning of his ‘special day’. He decides that it doesn’t mean anything and gets out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and sweatpants, making his way downstairs towards the kitchen where he can hear Cas rummaging through the cupboard.

When he steps into the kitchen he’s fully prepared to ask Cas what he made for breakfast but the words die in his throat. Cas isn’t alone in the room. Three people are sitting at the table and when they turn to look at him Dean nearly faints on the spot. He had been so scared that he would eventually forget what they looked like but now they are right in front of him and he’s staring into the faces of his parents and of a man who can only be his little brother.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Cas smiling at him. His brain is telling him to move or at least say something but his body has other ideas and keeps him frozen on the spot, silent. Then the three people – his _family_ – get up and rush over to him, wrapping him up in a crushing hug and Dean can’t hold back the tears anymore. He doesn’t know how long he sobs into his mother’s shoulder with Sam’s arms around them both and John’s hand rubbing his shoulder in a calming motion. Eventually he manages to pull away just in time to see Cas walking back into the kitchen and setting up plates for breakfast. Mary smiles at her son. “What do you think sweetie, breakfast and we can talk?” Dean only nods, still not trusting himself to speak.

He is quiet during the whole time they eat, letting the others explain what happened in the last years and how it comes that they’re now here in this house. His family moved several times, first because they didn’t want to stay in the house with a now empty bedroom that held too many painful memories, later because John was looking for work. Now they live in a small house less than an hour away from Castiel’s, John is working at a garage nearby and Mary took a job at the local day care. There are no words to describe how proud Dean is when he hears how well Sam did at school despite moving so many times and that he’ll go to Stanford soon. Sam immediately promises he’ll visit as often as possible.

It turns out that Cas decided right after Dean had told him about his family that he would find them for Dean. Luckily he had some very good connections thanks to his family’s status so it hadn’t been too hard to track them down and arrange this meeting. Dean knows he can never repay Castiel for this but the other man just shakes his head; Cas just wants Dean to be happy, he isn’t expecting any kind of repayment and besides, this was technically a birthday present.

After they cleaned the table they relocate to the living room, Dean sitting between Sam and Cas on the couch, his parents on the two armchairs next to it. They continue telling stories, it’s Dean’s turn to talk about what he went through in all these years and it gets him the occasional hug from his brother and a muttered “oh my poor baby” from his mother but he finds that he feels a lot better after explaining everything. From there they go on to happier topics and start making plans how often they can see each other. Sometime later they are listening to Sam talking about Stanford and how he can’t wait to start studying there. Dean leans his head on Castiel’s shoulder, a small smile on his lips when he looks at his brother. He’s finally home again.

 


End file.
